


Underwear

by Diving



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 10:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diving/pseuds/Diving
Summary: 一点汽车尾气。OOC！OOC！OOC1双性转！双性转！双性转！总之慎入。





	Underwear

狭小的试衣间里，哈利只穿着内衣内裤，窘迫的站在穿衣镜前。她的教母站在她身后，一只手扶着她纤细的腰肢，一只手不断拉扯她的内衣，并对它品头论足。  
“这件的设计很不错，就是有点偏紧，罩杯也太小了。”  
西里斯的手指从肩带下穿过，指尖轻轻滑过哈利的肩胛骨。“脱了它，换一件试试。”  
哈利感觉被触碰的皮肤像触了电一样，酥酥麻麻的。她心跳加速，头晕目眩，张开口却发不出声音，只能顺着西里斯的动作移动视线。  
那只手终于滑到了她后背，轻轻拉开勾扣。过紧的束缚被去除，哈利感觉自己胸前的两团轻轻荡了一下，但这并没有改善现状，她仍旧呼吸困难。  
西里斯的另一只手松开了她的腰肢，绕到胸前抓住内衣的鸡心处，轻轻一拉，哈利上身唯一的遮蔽就滑落下来。她白皙的双乳和浅粉的乳尖暴露在等身镜中，让面对镜子的两人同时屏住了呼吸。  
西里斯随手将哈利脱下的内衣扔在地上，从墙壁的挂衣钩上取下另外一件。“来试试这件，”她的视线牢牢黏着在哈利身上，灰眼睛里闪烁着意味不明的光芒。  
哈利觉得自己要被点燃了。  
“弯腰，宝贝儿。”西里斯低下头对着她的后颈轻轻吹气，鬓角一缕发丝随着她的动作垂到哈利肩头。哈利忍不住打了个颤，换来身后的女人一声轻笑。  
哈利向前倾身，胸前的两团随着她的动作摇晃。她看到镜子里的西里斯无意识的空咽了一下，然后双手从她腋下绕过，在她胸前展开了另一件文胸。淡绿色，上缘绣着蕾丝花边。  
西里斯两手提着肩带环，让哈利的双手从中穿过，沿着少女纤细的手臂往上一提，就将她的双乳从下方兜起。哈利配合她的动作直起腰，让她能从后背扣上勾扣。  
接着西里斯将手沿着肩带向前，径直插入到罩杯内，握住那两团软肉。哈利一下子浑身发软，向后瘫在女人的怀里，两手紧紧抓住她的手臂。  
“别紧张，就是帮你调一下位置。”西里斯和镜中面色潮红的少女对上视线，嘴角勾起暧昧的微笑。她将一条腿从后插入少女两腿间，让她半坐在自己身上，翘挺的臀部紧贴自己的三角区，又将自己饱满的胸部压在女孩脊背上，惹起她又一阵颤抖。  
“亲爱的，你的身材比看起来的更好一点。”西里斯的双手用力的抚摸揉捏哈利的乳房，让乳尖和罩杯互相摩擦。又用指尖装作无意的滑过一粒小红豆，满意的听到少女发出低低的呜咽声。  
“西里斯……嗯……不要……”哈利眼角挤出生理性的泪水，在女人的挑逗下仰起头，暴露出细长的脖颈。  
“好的，宝贝儿。”  
西里斯低头在她颈上吻了一下，果然没有再进一步，双手从哈利的内衣里抽出，还不忘帮她摆正乳房的位置。哈利松了口气的同时，内心也涌上一股难以启齿的失落。  
“这件似乎也有点紧，”西里斯双臂环住她的腰，阻止了女孩站直身体的企图，让她不得不继续靠着自己，“太可惜了，我喜欢这个颜色，很衬你的眼睛。”  
“你似乎比看上去的要大一些，你最近有量过胸围吗？”  
听到西里斯直白到近乎挑逗的话，哈利从脸颊到脖颈泛起大片红晕，磕磕绊绊的说：“没……忘记了。”  
“那就现在量吧，”西里斯笑着说，双手在少女的腰际不停抚摸。


End file.
